Panzer IV
The Panzer IV (also known as the PzKpfW. IV) was a German medium tank used extensively for the blitzkrieg tactics of the early part of World War II. They were designed as infantry support vehicles, and as such carried a relatively light 7.5 cm KwK 40 and several MG34s. Their appearance is prominent in the WWII-era of the Medal of Honor franchise. It is impenetrable by normal weapons, although the MG42 can dispose of the Panzer IV quite easily. It is considered an antithesis to the M4 Sherman medium tanks, although its armament and weapon loadout are actually more advanced and powerful than that of the Shermans. Medal of Honor: Underground The Panzer IV debuts in Medal of Honor: Underground, as the most common German tank in the game. It appears in Mission 1 where many need to be destroyed, Mission 2 and Mission 8. It can only be destroyed by rockets and grenades and unrelalisticly an MG42 Panzer IV MohU.jpg|Desert painted Panzer IV in Medal of Honor: Underground. Panzer IV MohU2.jpg|Back. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, Spearhead, and Breakthrough The Panzer IV is fought frequently in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault and its expansion packs. The Panzer IV can only be damaged using rockets or satchel charges/sticky bombs. In Breakthrough, on the first level it's also driveable. Panzer IV.jpg|Panzer IV seen in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. MOHAA 2017-07-09 22-42-24-24.jpg|Panzer IV with different paint. Panzer IV Snow.jpg|Snow covered Panzer IV in Spearhead. Moh Breakthrough 2016-07-27 13-06-30-35.jpg|Panzer IV seen in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Breakthrough. Moh Breakthrough 2016-07-27 13-06-24-90.jpg|Panzer IV's main cannon from first person. Moh Breakthrough 2016-07-27 13-06-18-07.jpg|Panzer IV's MG42 in first person. Panzer IV model.jpg|Model. Medal of Honor: Frontline In Medal of Honor: Frontline, the Panzer IV is the most common German tank in the game. It is immune to small arms fire (except for the MG42, which can dispose of the tank within a matter of seconds) but can dealt gradual damage from grenades and rockets. Two tan coloured Panzer tanks appear on Sturmgeist's armoured train; one has a swastika flag on the turret. Panzer IV Frontline.jpg|Panzer IV in Medal of Honor: Frontline. Panzer.jpg|Description. Panzer.wreck.jpg|Wrecked Panzer IV in the mission Arnhem Knights. panzerIV.train.jpg|On an armored train. Train.jpg|Model. Medal of Honor: European Assault In Medal of Honor: European Assault the Panzer IV is fought frequently throughout the game. In the Battle of the Bulge campaign it was replaced by the much stronger King Tiger tank. Panzer4 MOHEU.jpg|Panzer IV in Medal of Honor: European Assault. Panzer model..jpg|Panzer IV's model. Medal of Honor: Heroes The Panzer IV can be seen in a few levels. It uses the same model from European Assault. Panzer IV Heroes.jpg|Panzer IV as seen in the Medal of Honor: Heroes. Destroyed Panzer IV Heroes (1).jpg|Destroyed Panzer IV. Destroyed Panzer IV Heroes (2).jpg|Another destroyed Panzer IV. Trivia *In European Assault all of the Panzer IV tanks are equipped with modifications of the Ausf. H variant, but this modification only came out after the Battle of Stalingrad, making its appearance somewhat anachronistic. Category:Vehicles Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault vehicles Category:Medal of Honor: Underground Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline vehicles Category:German Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:German tanks